Cats
by Serpico1986
Summary: When Gus s cat Zeus return home, after a few days missing, the boy have the biggest suprise of his life, when found out the cat was female instead of male


**This story is a bit AU from the book, let´s suppose Gus had a while longer to live, so this story can make sense. Other than that, the story set around the OC pets i invented to Hazel and Gus, so in this story Gus have a cat and Hazel have a dog.**

* * *

DSCWin, thanks very much for the help and the support.

* * *

 **CATS**

It was Sunday morning, when Augustus "Gus" Waters went to Hazel's house, with a sorrowful look on his face. Instantly Hazel Grace Lancaster began to worry as she thought immediately thought it was bad news and thought it could be Cancer related.

It was actually that Gus' cat, Zeus, had ran away a few months ago without a trace. A few days later he had returned acting strange. Zeus had been missing his litter-box, he had been meowing at nothing and was in a foul mood with even him. He also looked to have gained weight then before he left.

"I'm so worried, Hazel." Gus said softly as they sat in the back yard looking at the dead grass that once held a swing set. "Zeus isn't an old cat, but I'm scared he might be sick. I mean, what if it's sympathy cancer that he's got. What if I'm about to loose my cat?"

"Gus, you shouldn't worry about it." Hazel said gently holding his hand. "Zeus is going to be fine. Yeah, I worry about Goofy getting cancer too, but I don't think either one has it." Hazel wrapped an arm around Gus' shoulders and placed her head against him.

"Would you come with Dad and I tomorrow to the vets? I might need some support with what they tell me." Hazel smiled and gave a light chuckle making him smile a little

"Of course I will, Gussy." She teased him laying her head on his shoulder. "You didn't even have to ask." Even though Hazel wasn't a huge fan of vets, as they reminded her of doctors but for pets, she couldn't let the boy she loved truly go there without her.

_/_

The next morning, Mr. Waters and Gus swung around and picked up Hazel at her house before they drove to the vets. As they arrived the nurses took one look at Zeus and took the cat inside another room and told Mr. Waters, Gus and Hazel to head back into the lobby. While the sat around Hazel noticed an old black Labrador who's owners were sadly saying goodbye to it.

"I hope Zeus is okay." Gus said as it had been nearly an hour since they arrived and did not see the family tearfully leading their dog inside the backroom. But before Hazel or Mr. Waters could say anything the doctor came in the room with a relaxed smile on his face.

"Mr. Waters?" The vet said shaking all the adults' hand. "I'm sorry it took so long. But we had to act quick before things got out of hand."

"Is everything okay?" Mr. Waters asked seeing the shocked face on his son's face. "How's my son's cat?"

"She's doing great! She's a proud momma of five little kittens."

"Wait..." Gus said blinking some sense into his mind. "My cat had kittens? I thought Zeus was a boy."

"How long have you had your cat sir?"

"My son had it for five years, and we were told that Zeus was a male from other vets as he rescued it from the street."

"Well, I'm very sorry to inform you that your cat is female, and it was heavily pregnant."

"How could that be possible. We had this cat for five years and she...he never had kittens before."

"Well, she had kittens now and you can go see her." Said the vet

''well, go on, son'' Mr. Waters patted Gus shoulder and Hazel, couldn´t help but laugh, upon seen his shocked face.

''Dad, you and Hazel can go as well?'' he asked

''no, it´s you cat, you go see her. Don´t worry, we´re going to be right here waiting for you'' Mr. Waters laugh. As the vet lead Gus toward where Zeus was, Hazel looked a bit worry.

''he isn´t in trouble, right?''

''no, of course not 'Just Hazel''' Mr. Waters assured ''probably his mom will want him to get ride of the kittens, but just that'' he laughed surprised as they wait to Gus to come back.

_/_

Two days later, Hazel went to Gus house again and found him on the kitchen, taking care of the kittens and their mother. Upon seeing his girlfriend, he stopped what he was doing and came to give her an embrace. It was strange however, see hi without his fake leg.

''Hazel Grace, what a surprise'' he smiled ''what´s up?''

''I came to say hi. And to see the kittens'' she said

''they are fine. I´, trying to convince my parents to let me keep them, but mom said six cats in the house, is out of question'' he said and placed one of the small cats in Hazel´s lap ''you want one?' ''Aww, thanks babe, but I can't'' she said, trying to keep the kitten´s paws away from the oxygen tube.

''why not? I think Goofy would like the company'' Gus insisted

''well, it´s not about Goof. It´s happens that my dad is allergic to cat´s fur''

''what you mean? If Mr. Lancaster is allergic, how can you have a dog?'' Gus was confused

''it´s different kind of furs and… are you really want to talk about this?'' Hazel asked him in a teasing sound.

''nah, it´s ok, I will think of something, maybe I give one to Isaac and the other ones, we can take to the support group and see what happens.'' Said the boy ''anyway… we need to think about a new name for Zeus; I was thinking of Acacia, which is a Greek name''

''why Greek? I thought you were Italian'' Hazel asked confused

''I'm Italian descendent, from Mom´s side, but, as everyone knows, Greece is where civilization starts, that´s why I named my cat Zeus and want to rename her as Acacia.''

''good point'' Hazel agreed ''Acacia is a very cute name, I liked, it´s an OK name''

''OK. Thank you very much, Hazel Grace''

''you're welcome'' Hazel teased him as they spend the afternoon playing with the small cats.

Gus jut hoped he had discovered his cat was a female sooner, to avoid such a headache.

 **END**


End file.
